


Simon's Dilemma

by matters17793



Series: Love Simon and Love Victor [2]
Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: Coming Out, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Gay Character, LGBTQ, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793
Summary: Simon loves Bram, who isn't talking to him. He doesn't know what to do, so confides in Jack in the hope that he might get the chance to work everything out and get the guy of his dreams.THIS WORK IS COMPLETE.
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld & Simon Spier, Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Jack Spier & Simon Spier
Series: Love Simon and Love Victor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995613
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Confiding

**Author's Note:**

> As I did a Love, Victor book, I thought I'd experiment with this Love Simon oneshot.
> 
> This is AU and isn't canon compliant.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Love Simon.
> 
> Told from Simon's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon has only one option to start sorting things out, and after some doubt, tries to work out what he is to do.

Bram's distance made me feel so isolated, so alone from everyone else in the world. My family was very supportive, although I had yet to come out to my father. He had no idea that I was gay, nor was he aware that I felt so strongly about Bram. They had met, but there was no way I could tell him that Bram was my crush, not previously anyway.

When Bram stopped talking to me, I felt as if my world was falling apart. Some people had tried to talk to me about how I felt, but I really wasn't in the mood to talk. Wherever I was, all I could think about was how much I wanted to be with Bram.

I sat down sadly as I dreamed of Bram, and I was rather relieved to have some peace and quiet in order to do so. I pined for a few minutes, wishing more than anything that things would change and that Bram would talk to me again.

I heard the door open and saw my dad walk in. He looked at me with concern, which made me feel a bit uncomfortable. I always felt as if I would be letting him down if I told him the truth, and I wasn't sure I was ready to tell him about Bram yet.

"Son, are you okay?" he wondered.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine" I responded.

"I'm not sure I believe you" he sighed "Something is bothering you"

This took me to a decision, should I finally pluck up all of my courage and tell him, or keep my feelings a secret and remain in a state of limbo? I watched his face, and saw that his eyes were concentrated on me, and this made me feel like perhaps I could tell him.

"Fine, there is something happening" I admitted "But I don't know if I'm ready to talk about it"

"You know that my heart is open" he assured "You can talk to me about anything, right?"

"I know dad" I responded "I think I might tell you"

"Please do" he encouraged.

"Well..." I sighed.

Dad took a seat next to me, and I felt his presence. I was not sure what I should say, or how to explain it. My heart told me to tell the truth, but my head told me that I should just be gradual, and take things one step at a time. I decided to follow the one thing that's never failed me, my heart.

"I need to tell you something important" I began.

"Okay, I'm listening" he soothed.

"Dad, I'm gay" I revealed "And I'm in love with Bram, but he won't talk to me"

My heart was pounding, and I waited anxiously for my dad to say something. Suddenly out of nowhere, he gave me the biggest hug he'd ever given, and I rested my head on his shoulder. I felt his hand rub my back in a comforting way, before we parted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he questioned.

"Because I was scared" I sighed.

"You should never be scared to talk to me" he persisted "I'm your dad"

"I'm sorry" I mumbled "I've been very silly"

"You've got nothing to be sorry for" he insisted "So, you like Bram do you?"

"Yes, more than anything" I reacted "But he won't talk to me"

"Have you tried contacting him, or are you just assuming he won't speak?" he enquired.

That was a good question, because although Bram hadn't talked to me in a few weeks, I hadn't really attempted to talk to him out of fear of being rejected. I perhaps should have made an effort to make contact with him, and I saw it now.

"No, and that's probably the problem" I uttered.

"Why don't you try calling him?" he suggested.

"I will" I reacted "Thanks dad"

"No problem son" he commented "I'm here for you"

As my dad left the room, I felt as if my confidence was beginning to return, and I tried looking for my phone to call Bram. I would be devastated if he didn't talk to me, though this was now balanced out with relief that I no longer had to keep a secret from my dad.


	2. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon seeks out Bram in an attempt to work things out between them.

My mind was much clearer now that I knew that dad was on my side, and to be honest that was one of the things that was preventing me from being able to use logic. Bram was now filling my thoughts on a constant basis, and I didn't want that to ever stop.

I took out my phone, and went through my contacts list until I saw Bram's name. My finger hovered over him for a moment, as I took some time to decide on what I was going to say. I took control of myself and pressed on his name, hearing the phone ring as I waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" Bram answered.

"Hi, it's me" I replied.

"Oh, I see" Bram sighed "Took your time, didn't you?"

"Please, I need to talk to you" I said "I know I haven't made much effort, but I can explain"

"Okay, fine" Bram agreed.

"Can you meet me at my house this evening?" I asked.

"Yes, but no funny business" Bram warned.

"Deal, see you later" I concluded.

"Bye" Bram sighed.

When the phone call ended, I felt a renewed sense of positivity, as well as bundle of nerves. Bram sounded like he understood where I was coming from, but at the same time he sounded apprehensive. I went downstairs to the kitchen, where my dad was still sat.

"You look happy son" dad commented.

"I just spoke to Bram" I replied.

"How did that go?" dad wondered.

"He's coming over this evening" I said.

"Oh I see" dad reacted "Do you need us to go out?"

"No, it's not like that" I rejoined "I'll take him up to my room as we need to have a very important conversation"

"Oh okay, hope it all goes well" dad stated.

For the rest of the day, I tried to keep myself calm, but it wasn't easy. I worried that I might scare Bram off by saying or doing the wrong thing. I kept going over how I was going to greet him, whether I should make any actual contact with him through either a handshake or a hug. I was brought back into the real world when I heard dad shouting up to me.

"Simon, Bram is here" dad called.

"Okay, send him up" I requested.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and this made me feel butterflies in my stomach. The door to my bedroom opened with a creak, as Bram stood in the doorway. He looked at me with no particular expression on his face, so I signalled for him to come and sit next to me. When I felt his arm rest against mine, I started yearning for more.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Bram began.

"I just... I've missed you so much" I sighed.

"Then why haven't you tried to talk to me?" Bram persisted.

"I thought that you wouldn't want to speak to me" I reacted.

There was a moment when Bram looked at me in disbelief, before looking at the floor. He looked sad, which made me know that I had completely got this wrong. I guess that I had made myself believe he was being awkward, when actually I had been putting barriers up.

"That was never true" Bram sighed "I always waited for you to call, and when I tried calling you, there was no answer"

"I honestly never received those calls" I assured "I'm so sorry"

I watched as he lifted his head up and looked at me, so I was able to see how handsome he truly was. I thought he would reply to me, but instead he started closing the gap between us. Our lips touched, and the warm, soft skin was so addictive. When we pulled apart, he smiled at me.

"I hope we put this behind us" Bram declared "I never want to be away from you"

"I hope so too" I concurred "You are my soulmate, I need you"

He slipped his hand into mine and gave it a loving squeeze. I was so happy that I wanted to take him back downstairs to introduce him formally to everyone once more. When we saw my dad, he gave me a knowing smile, before we sat down and watched TV together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I'd like to know what you thought of this.


End file.
